


They Are The Avengers

by psychoticfire



Category: MCU
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers poem, Infinity War, Infinity War spoilers, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel poem, Other, Prose Poem, Protective Avengers, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticfire/pseuds/psychoticfire
Summary: just a short drabble in poetry inspired by a tumblr post and a poem i read somewhere a long time ago. made it avengers themed because god damn infinity war.read if you want one of those epic feelings in your stomach that last three seconds





	They Are The Avengers

where will they be, when faced with the end

the end of the people, the end of good men

scattered far and wide across the world

they are the avengers- their fists are curled

 

where will they be? they will be at your side

fighting for you, when they know it's suicide

they defend you, when the stakes are high

for 'come,' they say, 'this is no place to die'

 

a man clad in iron, a woman donned black

a man with a shield, a god who turned back

a boy like a spider, a man who hides a beast

a man wielding arrows; the sight is a feast

 

he might have an army, but they have a Hulk

they fight for the shield, the world, for the folk

their families are divided, them left alone

but with each other, they form their backbone

  
so where will they be, when facing the end

a world set in ashes, a world to defend

they fight for each other, they beat their foes

when it ends, he cries, he doesn't want to go

 

even when they fail, and the snap resounds

even when peter parker is heaven-bound

even when it seems as if it is truly the end

the rest still stand- and they will defend.


End file.
